04 Grudnia 1998
06.00 Kawa czy herbata?, w tym Wiadomości 08.00 Karine i Ari (1/26) - serial, Francja 1995 08.20 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Zorro (8) - serial animowany, USA 1996 09.10 Dla dzieci: Mama i ja 09.30 Dla dzieci: Papierowy teatrzyk 09.45 Dla dzieci: Miganki 10.00 Miasto na luzie (The Big Easy) (21) - serial kryminalny, USA 1996 10.50 Stawka większa niż szycie - teleturniej 11.10 Sto lat - magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych 11.20 Zrób to lepiej 11.30 Katalog zabytków - Ulucz 11.40 Rap na drodze: Stop! Jest groźnie! (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn notowań: O hodowli i rozrodzie, Hodowlane sukcesy 12.45 Słowniczek języka angielskiego 12.50 Maciek, rower i ekonomia: Sprzedać, znaczy wygrać 13.05 Oświatowe informacje: Reforma edukacji - Wyższe szkoły zawodowe 13.15 Pytania o demokrację: Ideologie i partie 13.35 Ja i moje życie: Rodzina - trudne uczucia w rodzinie 13.50 Spisane na kamiennych tablicach: Prawda 14.05 Wiedzieć znaczy żyć: Nieprawidłowe wyprzedzanie 14.10 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 14.40 Dziewczyna z oceanu (Ocean Girl) (15/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1997 (emisja z teletekstem) 15.05 Twarzą w twarz z Europą 15.30 Teleexpress Junior 15.40 Rower Błażeja 16.30 Moda na sukces (740) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.45 Flesz-Wiadomości 18.50 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Pizza - przypowiastka satyryczna 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Dobry, zły i brzydki (Il buono, il brutto, il cattivo/The Good, The Bad and the Ugly) - western, Włochy/Hiszpania 1966 22.55 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 23.15 Wiadomości oraz Sport 23.30 Bliskie spotkania: Krzysztof Majchrzak 23.55 Muzyczna noc z gwiazdą: Zespół Madness 00.25 Drogi miłości (Las cosas del querer) (1) - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania/Argentyna 1989 02.05 Już od przedszkola - reportaż 02.30 Zakończenie programu 7.25 Sport-telegram (powt.) 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (54) - telenowela 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (W przerwie obrad około godz. 13.00 Panorama) 14.55 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna: Znajdować, znajdywać, znachodzić 15.10 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (39) - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Pieśnią o Śląsku - program muzyczny 17.00 Krzyżówka trzynastolatków- teleturniej 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.05 Małe ojczyzny: Podróż Erwina - film dokumentalny 19.30 Dla dzieci: Stypendium Złotej Rybki 20.00 Tulipan (6-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.05 Karczma piwna - widowisko barbórkowe 22.00 Panorama 22.45 Stowarzyszenie złoczyńców - komedia obycz. 0.30 Piosenki z karczmy piwnej 1.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|200px 6.55 Program dnia 7.00 Hej, Arnold - serial anim. 7.25 Paulina na wsi - serial dla najmłodszych 7.30 Był sobie człowiek - serial anim. 8.00 Fakty poranne 8.15 Fakty Refleks 8.30 Muzea świata - serial dok. 9.05 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial fab. 9.50 Dotyk Midasa - ang. serial dok. poddający wnikliwej analizie fenomen dominacji pieniądza we współczesnym świecie 10.40 Edgard Vareses - film dok. 11.40 Sztuka i rzemiosło - serial dok. 12.10 Rodzinny maraton - serial obycz. 13.10 Zawsze taki sam - film biograficzny o George'u Jonesie uważanym za najwybitniejszego artystę muzyki 14.05 Nos królowej - serial fab. dla młodzieży 14.30 Historia koszykówki 15.00 Życiorysy z refrenem - pr. publ. 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Historia miłości - serial fabularny prod. wenezeulskiej 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.05 Mówmy swoje - program dla młodzieży 16.40 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial fab. (powt.) 17.30 Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych 17.35 Pałer 18.05 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 Folk Fiesta 19.00 Art.-tele-akcje 19.30 Dotyk Midasa - serial dok. (powt.) 20.20 1000 arcydzieł z wielkich światowych muzeów 20.30 I liga siatkówki - 5 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Fakty Refleks 22.00 Rodzinny maraton - serial obycz. 22.55 Siostry - serial obycz. USA 23.40 Oczywiście nieoczywiste - serial dok. thumb|left 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Kto się boi wstać 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Maska 47 - serial anirnowany 8.30 Renegat (103) 9.30 Zar młodości 588 - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Star Trek: Stacja Kosmiczna (65) 11.30 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Miodowe lata 8 13.00 Dziewięciu wspaniałych: gra-zabawa 14.00 Talent za talent 14.30 Kalambury 15.00 Garfield 105 - serial 15.30 Derby: gra-zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Halo miliard 16.45 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda 12/41 17.40 Świat według Bundych181 18.15 Pomoc domowa 74 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Renegat (104) (1997-98) 20.00 Baza Pensacola 114) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Komisarz Rex 27 - austriacki serial 21.55 Posterunek Brooklyn 113] - USA (1997-98) 22.55 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.00 Informacje:' 23.15 Prognoza pogody z Coldrexem 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Biznes tydzień 23.45 13 posterunek 0.15 60 pięter strachu - USA (1989) 1.55 Muzyka na BIS [[Plik:Logo-19.png|thumb|left] 6.30 Dzień dobry w TVN 6.35 Kropka nad i 6.55 Dzid dobry w TVN 7.00 Wielka Brytania dziś -serial dokumentalny 7.30 Pod napięciem - talk show 7.45 Inspektor Gadżet 38 - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.10 Nowe przygody Rói:owej Pantery 56 - serial auim. 8.35 Mała Rosey 13 - serial 9.00 Salon gier komputerowych - program dla dzieci 9.30 Esmeralda 69 - serial 10.30 Manuela 140 11.30 Jolanda 234 - telenowela 12.00 Telesklep 12.30 Bezpieczna kasa Briana 13.00 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 13.30 Gotuj z Kuroniem 13.55 Inspektor Gadżet 14.20 Nowe przygody Różowej Pantery [56 - serial anim. 14.45 Mała Rosey 13 - serial 15.15 Pod koszem - serial 15.45 USA High (39) - serial 16.15 Pacific Drive [190 - serial obyczajowy, Australia 16.45 Co za dzień - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Esmeralda serial obyczajowy. Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 20.00 Roksana - komedia USA 22.05 Buli Durham-komedia obyczajowa USA 1.30 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy [[Plik:Nasza_TV.jpg|thumb|left] 7.45 Świat biznesu - magazyn gospodarczy i 8.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasta 3/31 - serial anim. ' 8.30 Niezłomny detektyw (17) ! 9.00 Nie ma jak w domu .:1 9.25 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV, 9.40 Plonaca pochodnia [117,118 - serial obyczajowy , 10.25 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów I 10.55 Klub 1001 podróży - magazyn podróżniczy I 11.25 City 12311 - serial USA ' 11.50 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV, 12,10 Antonella 147 - serial ·i 13.05 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.30 City 1232] - serial USA �Jl 13.55 Horoskop na dziś � 14.00 Tylko jedno życie 67- serial USA il 14.55 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów ,� 15.00 Wielcy kreatorzy mody 'I 15.30 Loving 105- serial USAl 15.55 Propozycje do listy '1 16.00 Już czwarta - informacje, ciekawostki, porady;:! 16.20 Niezłomny detektyw 118) ':; 16.50 Opowieści z klonowego m!asta 1�41 - serial anim, J 17.20 Nie ma Jak w domu 1 17.50 Nasze wiadomości �l 18.00 Świat biznesu - magazyn gospodarczy.- ' 18.10 Antenella 148 - serial '�j" 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji- 19.30 Podaj dalej - teleturniej ; 20.00 Tajemnica Andromedy film SF USA ,,'�> :] 22.20 Amerykański horror - serial sensacyjny USA , .. 23.10 Nasze wiadomości /4 23.30 Horoskop na jutro j 23.35 W cztery oczy - rozmowy Antoniego Styrczuli ,� 23.50 Znak smoka - film sensacyjny USA thumb|left|180px 7.00 TV Polonia zaprasza - Program dnia 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Sport telegram 7.30 Dama za kierownicą (14) 7.40 Poradnik bałaganiarza (14) 8.00 Dla dzieci: Wehikuł czasu - Tajemnica pasiastej siekierki 8.20 Dla dzieci: Z dziecięcej półki 8.30 W krainie władcy smoków - serial 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Zaproszenie: Statkiem pod górkę - program krajoznawczy 9.30 Niepisane prawa - film 10.20 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy (2) - film dok. 10.50 Świdnicki Kościół Pokoju - reportaż 11.10 Złotopolscy (25,26) - telenowela 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Diariusz rządowy (powt.) 12.35 Czas odchodzący - Mała wieś - film dok. 13.05 Polska piosenka: ludzie, zjawiska, epizody 13.30 Oto Polska - program 14.00 Wojna na śmiech i życie (2) 14.30 Historia kołem się toczy (3) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Credo - magazyn katolicki 16.00 Czas odchodzący - Mała wieś - film dok. 16.30 Dla dzieci: Ala i As 16.50 Dla dzieci: Kolorowe nutki 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hity z satelity 17.35 Pałer - program muzyczny 18.00 Jest jak jest (14/19) - serial 18.30 Kult kina - magazyn filmowy 19.00 Danie na weekend - Kuchnia polska 19.20 Dobranocka: Kasztaniaki 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Spokojny żywot - film obycz. 21.00 Goran Bregovic w Polsce 22.00 Przegląd publicystyczny 22.30 Panorama 23.05 W centrum uwagi 23.20 Nie dokończony autoportret - film 23.45 Chwila ze sztuką: M. Berezowska 0.00 Program o emigracji 0.45 Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Kasztaniaki - film animowany 1.00 Wiadomości 1.30 Jest jak jest (14/19) - serial 2.00 Kult kina - magazyn filmowy 2.30 Panorama (powt.) 3.00 Spokojny żywot - film obycz. 4.00 Goran Bregovic w Polsce 5.00 Przegląd publicystyczny 5.30 Czas odchodzący - film dok. 6.00 W centrum uwagi 6.15 Pałer - program muzyczny 6.40 Na skrzydłach Ikara (3) 7.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 6.20 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy 6.45 Na zawsze - serial obyczajowy 7.30 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Woody Woodpecker, Exosquad 8.40 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 9.05 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy 9.30 Sunset Beach - serial USA 10.15 Columbo - serial kryminalny 11.35 Wydział zabójstw - serial kryminalny 13.00 Teleshopping 14.15 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy 14.40 Podaj dalej - teleturniej 15.10 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Woody Woodpecker, Exosquad 16.45 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy 17.10 Sliders - serial fantastycznonaukowy 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial USA 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Podaj dalej - teleturniej 20.00 Strefa zagrożenia - serial SF 20.50 Tajemnica Andromedy - thriller fantastycznonaukowy USA 23.10 Amerykański horror - serial grozy 23.55 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogoy 0.10 Policjanci z Miami - serial sensacyjny 1.05 Śladami Stefana Peyrona - Orinoko - film dokumentalny 2.00 Sliders - serial fantastycznonaukowy 2.45 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 3.10 Strefa zagrożenia - serial SF 3.55 Amerykański horror - serial grozy thumb|left 6.00 Przytul mnie 7.00 Disco Polo Live 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Sally czarownica 34 - serial 9.00 Allo, Allo 49 9.30 Kobra 10 - serial akcji 10.30 Aniołki Charliego 14 11.30 Żar młodości 596 - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 12.30 Micaela 52 - telenowela 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych 14.00 Link New Look 14.30 Na topie - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Domek na prerii 68 - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Kapitan Jastrząb 503 17.35 Aniołki Charliego 15 18.25 Allo, Allo 50 19.00 Tajemnicza dama 174 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Idź na całość 21.00 Rykowisko 21.30 Twardy zawodnik - USA (1982) 23.15 Żądza zemsty - USA (1993) 0.40 Nieznajomi 10 1.10 Przytul mnie 2.10 Piosenka na życzenie thumb|left 7.00 Muzyczny Budzik 7.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 7.55 Cyberia 8.00 Strefa Mroku - serial SF 8.30 (K) Simsola - film kryminalny 10.15 (K) Reflektor 11.00 (K) Sztos - film sensacyjny 12.30 (K) Wycieczki przyrodnicze: Krokodyl - film dok. 13.30 (K) Zbrodnie w ciszy - dramat 15.00 (K) Tajemnice oceanów - film 15.30 (K) Przerwany lot - dramat 16.55 (K) DESER: Gorzka cytryna 17.05 (K) Kundle i reszta - film anim. 17.30 (K) Stinky i Jake przedstawiają - serial dla dzieci 17.55 Cyberia 18.00 Nie Przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - film anim. 18.30 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn 18.55 Łapu Capu 19.00 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - film anim. 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Miłość i wojna - melodramat, USA 21.50 (K) Forrest Gump - dramat 0.10 (K) Reportaż - 24 GODZINY 1.10 (K) Klub Wild Side - film erot. 2.55 (K) Paris chic - film erot. 4.30 (K) Zwodnica Middletona - dramat kostiumowy 6.00 (K) Polowanie - film dok. thumb|left|180px 8.45 Więzy przeszłości - western USA 10.40 Miłość ma dwie twarze - komedia romantyczna USA 12.45 Czarownice z Eastwick - komedia USA 14.40 Serce drużyny - obyczajowy USA 16.15 Apokalipsa - SF USA 17.40 Złoto dla zuchwałych - wojenny USA 20.00 Wojna przeciw mafii - dokumentalny, W. Brytania 21.00 Zdrada - sensacyjny USA 22.50 Twierdza - film akcji USA 1.05 Zmarły w chwili przybycia - sensacyjny USA 2.45 Ucieczka z Kuby - film akcji USA 4.20 Skandal - Człowiek, który był Bogiem - dokumentalny USA thumb|left 6.30 Santa Barbara - serial 7.30 Larry i Balki - serial 8.00 Santa Barbara - serial 9.00 Bellamy - serial 10.00 Larry i Balki - serial 10.30 Gorzka miłość (3/4) - serial 11.30 Zakupy w ATV 12.00 Dwór w Ożarowie - film dok. 12.30 Zatrzymany czas ginącego światła - film dok. 13.00 Santa Barbara - serial 15.00 Zakupy w ATV 15.30 Fort Boyard - teleturniej 17.00 Santa Barbara - serial 19.00 Zakupy w ATV 19.30 Jedynym śladem - magazyn 20.00 Larry i Balki - serial 20.30 Bunt - film sensacyjny, USA 22.00 Przegląd nowości filmowych 22.30 Auto moto puls - magazyn 23.00 Różowa seria - serial erot. 0.30 Wrestling 1.30 Zły porucznik - film sensac. thumb|left 6.30 Top Shop 13.30 Namiętności - serial 14.30 Top Shop 17.15 Generał Daimos - film anim. 17.45 Celeste - serial 18.40 Fachowiec radzi 19.15 Top Shop 19.45 Namiętności - serial 20.50 Celeste - serial 21.55 Reportaż z planu - magazyn 22.25 Bliżej filmu - magazyn 23.00 Magazyn erotyczny 0.15 Hot Shop Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATV z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1998 roku